In one embodiment, the present invention can relate to communications systems.
Communications systems typically require time to establish a connection between two devices. For example, there is typically a noticeable delay when placing calls to/from cellular telephones. This delay can be a result of, for example, the time required to make resources (e.g., routers, switches, transmission lines) available for the connection. The user interfaces of traditional communications systems are idle during this time, and a user ends up wasting time waiting for the system to establish a connection. Therefore, there is a need to provide improved communications systems and methods.